1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for preventing a leak of personal information in an Internet system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, thanks to developments of deep packet inspection technology and high performance of network processors for processing a packet, a traffic collecting and analyzing apparatus that collects and analyzes traffic on the Internet, and uses analyzed information for various purposes such as analysis of user behavior, net management, provision of quality of service (QoS), wiretapping, interception, and the like has been studied and released.
Since Internet traffic is collected and analyzed without a method or policy for protecting personal information, the personal information expressed on the Internet traffic may be leaked.
Recently, in response to leaks of personal information by collecting and analyzing Internet traffic, a personal information protection policy with respect to the Internet traffic has been actively discussed all over the world, and each nation has been trying to form a legal and social consensus.
As a policy for preventing the leak of personal information, a scheme of encrypting the Internet traffic is being used. However, when an encryption key to a system is known, the scheme of encrypting the Internet traffic may not prevent the leak of personal information.
Accordingly, a new policy for preventing the leak of personal information is desired.